moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aubrey Johansson
Aubrey Johansson is a famous Gilnean author, known to write many famous and popular children's novels, historical accounts, biographies as well as a weekly article in the local newspapers. Description Aubrey is one of those regal, fancy looking Gilneans. Wearing a long tail coat with some nice smooth matching pants and a tie, Aubrey often looks like the average Gilnean, even wearing their thick accents. Along with the clothing, 'Aub' is well known to carry a book and a small flower with him wherever he goes, symbolizing his profession and loves. History Born in Gilneas City to a Merchant and a seamstress, Aubrey led an uneventful and typical child's life in Gilneas, minus the Greymane Wall. Aubrey was lucky enough to have an education and even had a place in the Gilneas City Private School, where he learnt and earned a degree in advanced literature and the arts. Aubrey "Aub" took up the Author's pen and wrote his first book, the Wolf and the Woodland Ranger, which was a children's story romanticizing Gilneas' vast, misty woods as well as delving into the hard lives the hunters and rangers who dwelled within them led. Aubrey and Koel Printworks One day, Aubrey was having tea with his old friend, Mr. William Koel and the two, both vivid literature enthusiasts decided to found the Aubrey and Koel Printworks, where they wrote, published and copied their books using an old Archibald Industrial Revolution Period Iron-framed text printer snagged from an auction off a shut down print works, which they too renovated and renamed into the the Aubrey and Koel Printworks. As the Printworks progressed, so did Aubrey's writing, soon taking up biographies and sciences, writing about old heroes of Gilneas' past as well as delving into the nature of Gilneas' thriving ecosystem. Aubrey is said to be one of the fore-fathers in modern botany, advancing the human knowledge of life by several decades until the arrival of the Kaldorei, who much put his discoveries to shame. Exodus from Gilneas Following the Invasion and Exodus of Gilneas, in the final days of their living in Gilneas, Aubrey and Koel packed as many copies of their novels as they could and headed off, much to their dismay. As the two friends settled in Stormwind, they revitalized their humble writing empire, reprinting what would be become vastly appreciated works. Political Scandals During Aubrey's time in Gilneas, he wrote a series of political works, analyzing the pros and cons of the Greymane Wall. While not specifically going for or against the King's decision, his rather neutral standing caused some uproar by readers, both side claiming he was supporting the other. Eventually, the police forces banned all his political works and fining him a large sum of money, thus ending the scandal. It is believed he may return to the political field, should the Alliance efforts go sour in Draenor. Written Works * Wolf and the Woodland Ranger. (Children's Story) * Gilnean Nights. (Children's Story) * Ivan's Travels. (Children's Story) * The History of Modern Biology. (Biology) * The Greymane Wall: For Good? (Political) * Many newspaper Articles. * The Death of the Gilnean Navy. (History) * The Truth behind Aderic. (History) * The Greymane Family: A comprehensive history lesson. (History) Currently Writing Currently, Aubrey is writing several books on the history of the Alliance and the Kingdom of Gilneas' part in it as well as making several biographies of famous heroes within the modern Grand Alliance. Several days before Admiral Ranets Daggerfang's esteemed 40 year Gilnean Military service anniversary, Aub approached the Admiral inquiring about writing a biography about the 56 year old man. He was, rather shockingly, replied with curses and growls. Planned Titles * The Grand Alliance and the Kingdom of Gilneas * The General of Heroes * The Flight Lieutenant: The bird in the skies * Admiral Daggerfang: Hero or villain? * Modern Architecture of the Seven Kingdoms * Stormwind vs. Gilneas: Which one will rule? Writing Views Aubrey views writing as a gateway to many things and believes that the truth must always be preserved, encouraged, explored and shared. He also believes that everyone has the right to read and, interestingly, to dream, which suggests his love for children's stories. Currently As of the present, Aubrey and Koel are attempting to write several more books and to return their printing network to it's former glory. Trivia * Aubrey is knighted for his services to Gilnean Literature and the Arts. * Aub is short for Aubrey. * What are you honestly looking for, here? Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Authors